I'll keep my promises
by csouthard11
Summary: Part three! Green's P.O.V of snow globe!


Buttercup sighs and rolls over in her bed so she can see the window, but what she sees isn't the window, instead it's the face of one of her best friends, Mitch Michelson.

"Mitch?" She asks sleepily. "What're you doing in my house? Do you need something?" She asks, surprised to see him here. The truth is they hadn't spoken much since she started dating Butch, for some reason they didn't like each other very much.

He smiles and places his hand on her face. "I'm here to ask you if you'll go out with me, and be mine forever." he says trying to be seductive.

She rolls her eyes. "Mitch. We've been over this. I have a boyfriend, and you're one of my best friends, so for the eighth time I'll say it, NO!" She says the last word loudly, pushing him away from her.

He smirks and grabs her arm, injecting something warm into her blood stream and making her light-headed.

"What was that?!" She says trying, and to her surprise failing, to push him off and away from her.

"Having trouble Butterfly?" Mitch says, using a name that even Butch, her own boyfriend, couldn't get away with calling her.

His long, tan arms reach around her and rip her shirt off, causing her to almost choke as she tries to scream and gasp at the same time.

Her first instinct was to punch him in the face, but she surprises herself once again when the punch barely has any affect on the boy.

"You're probably wondering why your powers haven't kicked in to help you here." He says, smiling sadistically. "That stuff I put in your arm, it was some fancy crap Dexter made. It suppose to make your powers temporarily missing, this way I can have sex with you, and you'll fall in love with me."

Buttercup stares at him, trying to find where he got his logic from. "M-Mitch! Don't you dare! You just said temperarily, if you leave now I'll forget all about this and I won't have to kill you when I get my powers back!" She said it all fairly fast, trying to keep her confidence.

Mitch just smirks, his right arm pressing her topless body against the cold wall. "Now now Butterfly, I figure after you see how great I am in bed, you'll have no choice but to fall madly in love with me."

She struggles under his grasp "MITCH! YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" She manages to get on of her arms out and attempts to push him off, but she once again fails.

"Shh." He whispers into her ear. "Just relax Butterfly, lean back and let me do everything." He pushes her from the wall and onto the bed.

Before anything else can happen Mitch is lifted away from Buttercup, and an eerily angry aura fills the room.

Buttercup looks up to see her savior as none other than Butch Jojo, her long-lost boyfriend who should've been here months ago.

"Michelson." Butch says, his voice deeper and angrier than usual. "You have three, and only three, seconds to explain yourself before I damage you beyond repair. One."

Mitch scrambles to find something to say. "I-I you were, and she, I - please don't hurt me!" He finishes begging just as Butch gets to three.

Butch pulls back his fist and punches Mitch, who's shirt collar is wrapped tightly in his other fist, directly in the nose.

The room is silent except for the cracking noise Mitch's nose makes. Butch slams the back of his head against the wall. "Ya know, you're SO lucky I'm not a criminal anymore, cause I'd kill you, but you're just not worth going to jail over. So, get out of here. Now. Before I change my mind!" He screams the last few parts in Mitch's face before dropping him painfully on the ground.

Not having to be told to leave twice, Mitch scrambles up and practically runs out the door, all the while still holding his bloody nose.

Butch walks over to Buttercup with a worried expression. "You okay Buttercup?" He asks kneeling down in front of her.

To his surprise, she punches him in the face. Yet what surprises him even more is that he barely feels it.

"You're a jerk!" She says standing up and walking to her closet to get a new, whole, shirt to wear.

"What?" Butch asks, thoroughly confused at his girlfriends angry behavior. Shouldn't she ba happy to see him?

"You're late, and not just by a couple of weeks." She says, slipping a green tank-top over her head. "Where were you?" She asks, still looking at him angrily.

"My brothers and I wanted to get a place to live, and jobs, so we could move back here and suport you and your sisters. We came by today because we got everything and we were coming to get you. I'm glad we didn't wait any longer. . .What happened to your powers?" He finishes with a question and Buttercup smiles a little.

"You've sure changed for the better. . . Thanks to me no doubt." She smiles cockily. "Mitch gave me some shot thing, he said it was only temporary, but he must've had help, cause he's not smart enough to make anything like that. We need to go check on my sisters."

Before she can walkout of her room Butch grabs her arm. "You should let Boomer and Brick handle it if there's anything wrong, trust me, they'll be more than enough if there's anything wrong with your sisters. We should go down to the lab thing and let your dad check and make sure whatever Michelson gave you really was temporary."

Buttercup nods and he leads her out and downstairs to the professors lab, he's not home yet though.

He sits down on one of the chairs and pulls Buttercup into his lap. "I'm sorry I made you wait." He says into her ear while rubbing her back.

She sighs and turns to him. "I'm sorry I punched you in the face for being late." She says kissing him on the cheek.

She turns back around and he smiles, resting his chin on the top of her head. "How about I make up for it a little bit tomorrow by taking you to a fancy restaurant."

She rolls her eyes. "Last time we went to a restaurant you ate EVERYTHING on the menu and they kicked us out when you paid for it in nickles." She says, causing him to laugh.

"That was funny and you know it, you have no idea how hard it was to find that many nickles!" He smiles down at her laughing face.

"Remember the time you paid for 40 dollars worth of gas with pennies?" She asks, still laughing.

He smiles and nods. That's all he ever wanted to do with his pointless coin jokes, make Buttercup laugh. Since it never failed, he never stopped, because he loves her laugh more than anything.

"Yea. I remember." And he always would remember, not just the coin jokes, but his promises, he's already decided that no matter what reason he has to break it, he will always keep a promise made to Buttercup. She almost got hurt today, and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

(A/N Guess what guys?! I'm alive! -Gasp- I've been terribly lazy lately, but here as promised it the green's P.O.V!)


End file.
